Wall-mounted electrical switch devices that provide direct control of electrical loads have been known for decades. Emerging electrical switch device technologies now provide for the ability to communicate with a remote control device for providing remote control of electrical devices in home and business automation networks, typically via wireless (e.g., RF) signals.
It would be highly desirable to provide an electrical control device designed to enable both direct control of at least one electrical load (e.g., an electrical device plugged in an individual electrical outlet) via wired connection, in addition to enabling remote control of an electrical load via wireless RF signaling.
Further it would be highly desirable to provide a dual load switching device that provides two switches in a single remote control electrical device box that are independently actuable to directly control two local loads, i.e., by direct connection to each respective switch, while further, being configured for generating and transmitting wireless (RF) messages for wireless controlling a plurality of electrical devices.
Moreover, it would be highly desirable to provide an electrical control device that enables electrical device load control via both direct (wired) and remote (wireless) connections that provides at least one wide area push buttons supported by novel metal leaf springs for biasing the wide area button in order to provide a uniform tactile feeling no matter which part of the button is pressed.